


Zapped by Hange’s Shrink Ray

by nerdelation8



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Comfort, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, Kind Armin, Macro/Micro, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Sex, Panic Attacks, Reader gets shrunk accidentally, Reader realizes they have a crush on Armin, Science Experiments, Shrinking, Takes place at the Levi Squad castle, gentle giants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdelation8/pseuds/nerdelation8
Summary: While showing off her prototype shrink ray, Hange Zoe accidentally zaps you with it.  You're frightened, but Armin and the other Survey Corps members try to comfort you.  Armin offers to take care of you until Hange finds a way to reverse the shrinking.Not much plot here, it's mostly just Armin being nice to you.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 70





	Zapped by Hange’s Shrink Ray

Your eyes opened, only to spot a gigantic hand moving toward you. You screamed. You scrambled backwards, ignoring the pain in your arms and legs. 

“It’s alright! Please, don’t be scared!”

The hand drew back. You stared upwards, recognizing its blond owner.

 _“Armin?!”_ you cried in shock. Your comrade looked as big as a Titan. “Wha…What happened to you? You're huge!”

Armin chuckled, running his hand through his hair a little nervously. “I’m not big. You actually shrank.”

As you looked at your surroundings, you realized what your friend said was true. The castle walls towered like cliffs. As maple leaves rustled across the courtyard’s cobblestones, you saw a crow strutting in the distance. It appeared to be the size of a horse. 

“How are you feeling?” Armin asked. 

Just before you could answer, another face appeared above you. It belonged to the bespectacled Titan researcher, Hange Zoe. 

“Oh, thank goodness you’re okay!” the woman exclaimed. “Well, MOSTLY okay. At least you’re not dead, right? The ray slipped in my hands, and went off, and you fell over...How are you doing?”

More of your comrades stepped in to look at you. Connie, Eren, Sasha…

“Um…okay, I guess,” you said, ignoring your sore arm. You sat up a little straighter, not wanting to look scared in front of your friends. “I’ll feel a lot better once you get me back to normal.”

Armin’s expression fell slightly. Hange’s did too. 

_Aw, shit._

“It’s…not exactly clear yet how to undo the shrinking. But I’ll figure it out!” the Titan researcher said. 

As you glanced up at all the concerned-looking giants, you suddenly felt lightheaded. Your heart began to race.

“I can’t fight Titans like this,” you said, feeling worried. “I’m…” 

You paused, trying to breathe more slowly and stem your rising panic. 

_Anyone could squish me to death! I can’t be more than a few inches tall!_

“It’s gonna be alright,” Eren said.

“Hange’s smart,” said Sasha. “She’ll find a way to get you back to normal.”

“She’d better,” sighed Levi. “But we’ll need to report this to Erwin…”

“No, don’t report it!” Hange pleaded. “If the higher-ups hear about this, they’ll try to shut down my research.”

“I imagine that shrink ray would be great against Titans,” Armin remarked. 

“Of course it would!” said Hange, her face lighting up with both annoyance and excitement. “That’s why I invented it! But if the bosses shut it down, we’ll never get to see what it can do!”

“Didn’t we _just_ have a live demonstration?” Levi deadpanned.

“It was SUPPOSED to hit that wooden barrel downrange,” Hange said with a sigh. Her auburn eyes fell on you. “I’m sorry,” she said sincerely. “I’ll fix this.”

“Hey, Hange?” asked Armin.

“Yes?”

“If…if no one else wants to, could I take care of (Y/N)?”

“I don’t know why not.”

"Hey, do I get a say in the matter?" you snarked. 

Armin looked down at you with slightly embarrassed eyes. A jolt ran through your body. Then Armin said, “Suppose I should have asked you first…do you want to stay in my room?”

“It’s fine with me,” you said. “Honestly, if anyone has to take care of me like this…I’m glad it’s you.”

You remembered how Armin used to feed the birds outside the barracks, and that time he took care of an injured squirrel he found in the woods. By the time Shadis discovered it, the squirrel had grown up but it still visited the blond boy all the time.

_I don’t have to worry if Armin’s the one taking care of me. And he’s…from this angle, he’s even kind of…_

Your face felt hot. 

“Can I pick you up then?” your friend asked.

“Sure,” you said. 

Even though you trusted Armin, you flinched as his enormous fingers came towards you. The blond noticed. He got a new idea.

“Here,” Armin said, laying his hand on the ground. “You can walk into it.”

Heat rose softly as you stepped into his palm. As he lifted you up, you realized just how tiny you really were. Looking over the side was like standing atop the tallest building in Shiganshina. 

Your friends were so _big._

That sense of awe and dread resurfaced. It was like the feeling you got when you saw Titans. But as you gazed back up at Armin’s caring eyes and his sharp jaw, your worries melted away. You also realized something.

_He’s kind of cute._

Hange looked at the crowd and remarked, “Well, since the demonstration’s all done...you guys don’t have to stay here.” 

”We have an early start tomorrow,” Levi said. “I advise you all to get some sleep.”

Everyone dispersed. As Armin stepped into the castle, he cupped his other hand over you and walked up the stone staircase.

You exhaled. Inside Armin’s warm hands, you felt safe and protected.

Despite being shrunk to a few inches tall, you had a strange feeling that everything was going to be alright.


End file.
